Kamen Rider Saga: Tsukune's Roots of the King
by Toa Solaric
Summary: When Tsukune was exiled from the Yokai world after his secret as human been discovered and abandoned by his friends. He ends up fighting against Kuyou who come for revenge as he discovered a new power as he becomes Saga. But an ancient seal was broken during the fight caused creatures known as Fangire been released to resume their fight to determine the true King of Fangire!


**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kiva or Rosario+Vampire. This is another interesting challenge that Elemental Overlord gets me into doing it. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Also for those people who want me to continue the Team Riders: Kamen Riders of Rebellion, I will be doing a redo of it since for some reason I lost interesting with the current version.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Phone'

_Thought_

"HENSHIN!"

"_Sagaric speaking or Fangire speaking_"

"**KIVAT USING FUESTLE!**"

(_Flashback_)

* * *

Kamen Rider Saga: Tsukune's Roots of King

Ch1: Beginning of Royale battle! Tsukune's new frontier

Fate could play really false trick to those who thought their life will end up perfect before they could even realize it. One that could say this was Tsukune Aono.

His life is already falling apart too fast after the day when the one who he thought to loved have rejected his love for him and his friends left him since the day when he make his decision.

_How did it come to this?_ Tsukune thought as he is laid on the floor.

_Why did she leave me like this?_

Tsukune Aono is a young man who has failed all of his high school entrance exams. With no options left for him, his father found a pamphlet to Yokai Academy on the street. He meets Moka Akashiya, a beautiful girl who turns out to be a vampire and the unlikely two become friends after the meet but he was hope for something more.

Upon arriving there however, he soon discovers that it is a special school for monsters and demons alike, and any human who discovers its existence will be killed. He soon learns from Moka that she hates humans. After revealing his secret to Moka to the latter's shock, he then decides to return to the human world, but relents at the last minute when he comes to rescue her from a bullying student, stating that he really likes her and wants to become her friend. Soon after the misunderstanding was cleared, he decides to stay at Yokai Academy regardless of the impending danger that awaits him and making many friends and enemies along the way.

After the final battle against Alucard and the Masked Man, Tsukune chooses Moka to be his wife, but she refused due to him been mortal and left him as he never see her again. Does she know that he doesn't care if she is immortal? But shouldn't she feel the same about him as well.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! This is what you get for involved with Yokai, Aono." laughed Kuyou.

Tsukune Aono never been helpless in his own life as his body been scars by Kuyou after the former The EX-Police of the School broken into his house. After the love of his life have disappeared and the other girls have left when they found their own lovers, he been kicked out of Yokai Academy after they learned he is actually a human, removed his Ghoul power, and exiled from Yokai World and never returned again or death when the head master protect him to the end. Tsukune never felt so miserable and betrayed after everything that they have gone through together.

"No…Kuyou-teme...they have…nothing to do with this" said Tsukune, weakly. He never wants this happens to them.

Tsukune was expecting a warming welcome from his family and his cousin Koyoko to cheer him up. But not before it was ruined by Kuyou as his family and cousin been captured by him as we see Tsukune on the floor when Kuyou was looking down at him.

"You took everything things from me, so it fair as you human once says take everything from you! I will be enjoying such feast from your family's blood! So long Aono, enjoy your hell for eternity!" Kuyou laughed manically as he changed into his Kitsune form and left his house in blaze.

Tsukune struggles to move despite his injuries from Kuyou could left him to dead but he refused to let his family as they were the last precious things he have left in this world.

_Tou-san….Kaa-san…Kyo-chan…I can't let them died because of this! Even if my former friends left me, I couldn't abandon my family! But how everyone has left me…._ Tsukune thought. But how could he defeat a powerful Yokai like Kuyou if he doesn't have his Ghoul power anymore?

Suddenly Tsukune notice something closed to him as he saw it was a silver box and remembers something that the Headmaster gives it to him.

"_Please release me_"

Tsukune's eyes become widen when he heard the voice in his mind.

_Where did that come from?_ He thought as he touches the strange box.

To his surprised the box disappeared as some kind of seal around the box was broken but what is in it surprised him the most as the figure come out of there.

"W-what are you?" Tsukune asked, weakly.

Before him was a floating figure resemble of a mini UFO.

"_It's been many years since I was awaken. I had been waiting for you, I'm Sagark._" The figure said in a male voice.

_Waiting for me?_ Tsukune thought.

"_Tell me, do you desire the power to change your destiny? To protect those you loved?_" Sagark asked as it circling around Tsukune.

"I do…" Tsukune said as he slowly gets up. "I need… to save my family! I don't care what I had to pay in return!" he said.

"_Very well_" Sagark said. "_Then I bestowed the power of the King for you._"

Suddenly Tsukune's life is changed forever as a bright light begins to surround his entire body. The creature had a spinning plate on top of its head. It flew towards Tsukune. It then planted itself on Tsukune's waist, a black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on the creature head spun. It was facing upwards too.

* * *

Kuyou watch Aono house on fire from afar with a grin, as he gone to truck where the rest of the human's family were captive after knocking them out was so easy.

"HA! HA! HA! HA!" He laughed. He knows one day that he will have his revenge against the filthy human Aono after hearing his exiled from the Yokai world.

"After I humiliate Aono in hell, I'm desired for some human flesh in so many years" Kuyou said as he turned his attention toward the truck. "Indeed, human flesh will be so tendered." He licks his lips for the first time.

Suddenly Kuyou stop when he sense a massive killing intent where focus on him and the wind around him becoming cold.

"The only fleshes you're getting are your own ashes, Kuyou" a familiar voice said but this time is cold as ice and caused Kuyou's face becoming really paled.

Kuyou turns around to see an armored figure coming toward him in silent.

He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. His belt had what looked like a mouth going out of the top and a large blue circle. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had large blue eyes but there was a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in his hand, the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now.

"Impossible! What is this trickery, Aono?!" Kuyou demands.

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagark's mouth. "**Wake Up!**" Sagark called out as Saga withdrew the Fuestle. He then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagark's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagark's head plate spun.

The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning into a whip which ensnared Kuyou who was caught off guard. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky and revealed to be a demonic bat. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as Kuyou was pulled up by the whip, struggling. Saga gripped the Jacorder tightly and said, "For the crime of harming my beloved family, I sentence you to death."

Kuyou could only scream in pain.

* * *

From afar, there was a figure that was looking out from his bus and smile.

"So he releases the box…" the stranger said.

"Hmm…it looks like the boy is the one who release Sagark" the bus driver said. "I wonder how this battle will turn out with our dear friend mister Aono, old friend." He smirks.

Tsukune is going to have a life changing again.

* * *

"This isn't over!" Kuyou growls enraged.

Saga suddenly was send flying away when Kuyou's body begins to glowing with fire as he revealed his demonic fox form and the bind was loosen.

"AONO!" Kuyou roars. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!"

"Very well," Saga said as he gets up. "I have enough of you!" he shouts.

Both Saga and Kuyou run at each other as they tumbling down the hillside at each other's neck but neither of them didn't seen there a strange seal of a similar bat symbol and ancient symbols around it on a nearby cave ahead of them.

Saga delivers an upper kick on the fox yokai from him then follows up with using his Jarcorder as a sword to slashes several times in the chest. Kuyou tries to get up but Saga won't allowed him after what he done to his family and burned down their only home as he was in pure rage against the Fox Yokai for his crimes.

Kuyou suddenly was thrown to a tree by Saga and giving Saga a hateful look.

"Eat this!" Kuyou roared as he sends a massive fireball at him.

Saga saw his attack and dodges Kuyou's attack as this allows time for the demonic fox to gets up on his own pawls. But neither of them notices the fireball hits the strange depicts on the strange cave, as the symbol begins to glow bright red and something inside the cave rumbling with colorful lights.

"Give it up, Kuyou. You already lost" Saga said.

"It's not over…IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE!" Kuyou roared enraged. He was about fired multiply fire blasts of flame at Saga but suddenly was caught of his balance as the ground before him was shaking.

"W-what is going on?" Saga asked as he was on the ground due to his wounds from Kuyou early, he felt the ground below them were rumbles. Is this an earthquake?

Saga turns around to saw the colorful lights from the cave that Kuyou have blast and sense dangerous within the cave. He turns his attention back at Kuyou.

"Kuyou! What the hell did you do?!" Saga barked. He needs to get out of here and make sure his family is safe.

Kuyou look confused at what is going on around him but not before he felt stabs on his own shoulders already and he begins to screamed in pain. Saga gasp as he saw two glasses like fangs on Kuyou's shoulders and proceed turns the once deadly enemy into a clear husk.

_What the hell was that?_ Saga thought.

"_Delicious…it been a long time since I feast upon on living soul again_" a male voice said.

Saga turns around to see a man but not before he changed into a strange monster. It was large and muscled with stained glass skin covering his entire body. His forearms and shins looked like stained glass castle towers with black ivy wrapped around them. His shoulders had ivory cherubs with trumpets adorned with flags. His face was similar to a lion's, but the mane was made of ivory as well.

"Who the hell are you?" Saga asked. If this person can take Kuyou down, then he is really in serious trouble right.

"_Oh? So you're in the royale battle too?_" The Lion monster grinned.

Saga notices more light appears in the cave as bunch have already passed him and the strange monster.

_What does he mean royale battle?_ Saga thought. Are these monster Yokai as well? Why he never seen them before?

Suddenly before Saga could escaped, he was hit by strange bullets coming from a strange creature resemble a frog with a gun and was already on the ground.

"_A new Saga here, interesting… The battle of Royale have been begins!_" The frog figure said with cheerful tone.

Saga is panting now as he still weakens from his injury. The only thing on his mind right now is getting out of here and saved his family.

Saga grabs his Jarcorder and used the whip mode to grab the gun off the frog monster's hand and lash out again him. But not before the lion monster suddenly grabs him by the neck and pinned him against the wall. The teenage struggled in the grip, but the iron muscled behind the Lion's hands kept him in place.

"Waaah!" he screamed in pain.

"_I wonder what your favorite is,_" the Lion pondered. "_I will found out soon enough!_"

"_I allowed any harm toward him, Lion Fangire._" A strange female voice bellowed.

The Lion Fangire turned to the source of the noise before he was met with a punch in the face from a figure in the shadow. Dropping Saga, the Lion Fangire stumbled backwards.

Saga coughed as he tries to get some airs into his lung right now.

_Who was that?_ He thought as he didn't see his savior before he collapsed to the ground.

"_I'm getting out of here!_" the Frog Fangire said as it sense the figure isn't the only one here and fled out of the cave with its life.

Suddenly the Lion Fangire got hit by a whirl wind attack as he was send out of the cave already.

"_What take you two too long?_" the female figure asked.

"_Sorry but our forms a little long to form in this era after been sealed away, Mira_" the second figure said.

"_We found some humans nearby and have to get them away from others_" the third figure said. "_I take it that you found the new Saga?_" the figure asked.

_"Such a challenging Time Play!"_ the Lion Fangire laughed before he started charging at the three.

But not before the Lion Fangire was blasted away by a powerful gold blast from out of nowhere.

"That is far enough, Lion" a male voice speaks.

The Lion Figure turns to see an human before it changed into a monster like him except he don some kind of gold armor and carry a staff.

"_You! I thought you're history!_" Lion Fangire growled.

"I'm afraid not," the figure said as he walk between the Lion Fangire and three Fangire themselves. "The new battle of Royale is already begins after our eon of sleep and times to find our true king of our kind." He said.

"Damn it," Lion Fangire growled. As much as he wants to eat the rest of them, he has to find his King who was also slept away due to the seal. "Until next time, I will slay the new Saga for sure!" he growls and disappeared through the forest.

"It been a long time, Arbiter-dono" Mira said.

The other two figures bowed as well toward the mystery figure.

"It has been a long time indeed." the mysterious figure known as Arbiter said. "So tells me, is it true you found the new Saga, the new silver King?" he asked.

"Indeed, sir" Mira said.

Arbiter didn't show any reactions as he was in deep thoughts. "Bring Saga to the shelter and carry those humans as well" He stated, calm.

"As you sure he is the one?" A bear like monster asked.

"After Sagark did chose his partner, meaning he is the one we're looking for" Mira said with determined in her voice.

* * *

**Later**

Tsukune groan and rises up from bed.

_What in the world just happen?_ Tsukune thought.

Tsukune look around with confusion as he knows this isn't his house and found bandages were on his body. Something tells him that he was in some cabin in the wood.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked.

"_Where indeed?_" a familiar voice asked.

Tsukune turns around to see Sagark coming down from above to greet him as he pat the strange UFO being above the head.

"Sagark?" Tsukune asked.

"I see that you're awakened" a female voice as it caused Tsukune turn around to see someone at the door.

The woman had long silvery-white hair, which slightly curled at the ends, two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, with the most distinctive trait a short, upward ponytail. The woman herself was young and slim and of average height. She wore a white jacket with flower designs on them and a blue dress.

"U-umm…excused me but w-who are you?" Tsukune asked, nervously.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss but you can call me Mira. It's nice to meet you, Tsukune-kun." The mysterious silver hair woman said, smile.

"How did you know my name?" Tsukune asked.

"Your partner Sagark told me after you collapsed from your injury" Mira said. She was also amazed by the fact he was able to fight with his injury.

"_It's true._" Sagark said to Tsukune. "_I detect no dangers from her since she who saved you from the monsters who attacked you and help to patch up with your injury._"

"Thank you, Mira-san." Tsukune said.

"It was my pleasure, Tsukune" Mira said, smile.

"But why did you help me?" Tsukune asked.

"Hmm…so you finally awaken at last, warrior of the Sagark clan." A male voice caused Tsukune turns around to see a black hair man who look older than him and wore a black tuxedo as he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm known as the Royal Arbiter and I see that Sagark select you as his partner to be the new silver king Saga…but there is more to sake right as a war is coming, child" The stranger said as he coming toward him.

Tsukune and Sagark look at each other with confused look on their face. "A war? What are you talking about?" he asked. For some reason he doesn't like the sound of this.

"An ancient battle fought by our kins who been sealed away long time ago…but the battle of Royale had begins once again, your world and the Yokai world will be the next battlefield when the seal was broken." Arbiter said in a serious voice.

* * *

(7 years later)

It been 7 years since the day when Sagark had select him as a partner and the Fangires were released into both of the human and yokai world by his mistake which caused his family to be in harm's way.

Also he learn when he make a pact with Sagark, he become a Fandiri which is a hybrid of Human and Fangire as he trains to become stronger when he no longer had his Ghoul power anymore. When he talks with his family about what happen at Yokai Academy.

* * *

_Tsukune finished his story to his family; he was ready for any scolding from them after endangering their lives for keeping secrets from them. He got tackled by a surprised hug from his mom._

"_Tsukune, I'm so glad my baby is alright!" His mom cried._

"_Why were you worried about me? It's my fault for not telling what been going on because of me… I almost endangered all of you and I'm only part human now." Suddenly Tsukune got knock in the head by Kyo who seems to be crying right now._

"_Tsuki-baka! Do you think we cared about it! We're family! Beside I swear the next time if I see Moka again, I will make her pay for breaking you!" Koyoko said._

"_Kyo-chan is right. Whatever happen we're still family this is what it matter." Tsukune's father said._

_Tsukune look surprise before let out a soft smile for the first time since this was the feeling he was longing for when he got home._

"_Thank…you, everyone!" he cried for the first time. _

* * *

With a new goal of saving the world, Tsukune determine to set things right again by protecting his world from the Fangire at all cost and helping Fangire finding an alternative resource instead feeding on human life. But he isn't alone as he had gained support from his new supporters in Fangire who are against using human as food source and his family.

'I see. Thanks you for your hard works.' Tsukune said through the phone. He was talking with someone on the phone before turns it off.

Tsukune is now the head president of the Funding Company Called Development & Pioneer, which served as both to help human and Fangire kinds alike but had few more days before the grand opening to the public eye.

He was about to get coffee with his dad soon until he heard his phone is ringing again and spot Sagark flying into his office right now.

'Sir, rouge had spotted at a nearby wedding' a female voice from his answering machine.

"Let's go, Sagark. Mira-chan, please tell the new recruit… I will be late." Tsukune said. He took out his white jacket and heading out as Sagark followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile there were a lot of people running away when a strange shark like glass monster sudden appears from out of nowhere and scared everyone away. A preacher is trying to get the people away but the Shark Fangire grabbed him by the throat and started draining his life essence and when he was done, the preacher looked gray and when it dropped him, he shattered into a million pieces.

Suddenly the Shark Fangire spot someone isn't fleeing as Tsukune walks calm toward the Fangire without being scared.

"So you will be my first prey?" Shark Fangire asked.

"Sagark." Tsukune said calm.

The Shark Fangire was about to charge at Tsukune not before he was hit back by Sagark who smash the Fangire away from his partner. He flew towards Tsukune. It then planted itself on Tsukune's waist, a black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on Sagark's head spun. It was facing upwards too.

"Henshin," Tsukune said as he pulled out his Jacorder and inserted it into a slot in the right side of Sagark's head. He swiftly pulled it out.

"Henshin!" Sagark spoke as the plate spun rapidly. Tsukune became covered in quicksilver and then the layer shattered to reveal his new form as Saga.

The Shark Fangire was stunned. "I-It can't be…! Saga?!"

"On my decree as Fangire King…your sentence is death!" Saga said as he pointed his Jacorder at the Fangire before him.

He whipped the Jacorder to rod mode after saying much is slashing away the Shark Fangire and sending him flying outside of the church.

When the Shark Fangire got up, he was furious at the new Saga as he fires guns shot of water at the silver King who came out. Saga dodges the water attack and changed his Jacorder from rode mode into whip mode as he caught the Fangire in his grasp before throwing him against a white pillar.

The Shark Fangire couldn't believe this is the new Saga. He had no choice but had to retreat since the rumors he been hearing about Saga.

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagark's mouth. "Wake Up!" Sagark called out as Saga withdrew the Fuestle. He then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagark's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagark's head plate spun.

The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning into a whip which stabbed Shark Fangire. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as Shark Fangire was pulled up by the whip, struggling.

"This is the end for you…Fangire." Saga said as he gripped his Jacorder tighter. The Fangire scream in pain as it entire body shattered like glass.

* * *

(Somewhere Unknown)

Three shadow figures were gathered around as they look at the globe.

"I'm so glad we finally shown up at last." The first figure said to others.

"So are we really going to do it?" the second figure asked.

"Indeed. After the rumor of human known as Tsukune Aono had been vanished and never to been seen from the Yokai world again, it time we shall dominate the human world." The first figure stated with a devious smirk.

* * *

**AN: If you were wondering Mira-chan is the same Mirajane from Fairy Tails. I thought it was a good idea at the time so think of her as this world's Mirajane. Yes, this will be slight different from the original Kiva series but this time Fangires are battling to determine who will be the true King of Fangire as Tsukune had to face other Fangires while finding an alternative energy source for them. Also Tsukune will be kind of cold to his so-called friends especially Moka before you guys ask me anything and Tsukune will gain a new harem.**

**Read and review**


End file.
